you & me & the 99
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: "i'm curious to see what happens." a series of amy and jake one shots/drabbles.
1. one

**in which jake realises he loves amy. like, a lot.**

Jake was standing in a busy New York coffee shop waiting for his order when he gets the call that Santiago'd been shot. He doesn't remember much of the few minutes after he hung up the phone, the whole thing a whirlwind. The coffee stains on his jeans implied he shoved into quite a few unsuspecting customers in his rush to get out of the cafe, but he doesn't actually remember. All he remembers is feeling scared, and panicking.

How he got to the hospital without crashing was nothing short of a miracle. He didn't exactly park his car outside the emergency department, more accurately, he abandoned it, and responded to the angry yell of a nurse with a simple, "NYPD, get out of my way."

He couldn't give a shit about his car. They could tow it, destroy it if they wanted. The only thing in the world that mattered to him as he ran into the busy hospital, was Santiago. His partner, his _girlfriend _had been shot and he didn't know how bad it was, how hurt she was - nothing. He was absolutely petrified, and thank god he was in a hospital because it was either a panic attack or a heart attack that was starting as he scanned the waiting room for Holt, and Boyle.

"Peralta." As per usual, Holt's expressionless, calm face gave nothing away.

"Where is she?" Jake demanded.

"She's in surgery."

"Surgery?" Jake was about ninety percent certain he was on the verge of a heart attack. "How bad is it?"

Holt paused, looking at Jake carefully. "We don't know."

"How do you not know? She was on duty, why wasn't there someone with her?" Jake yelled.

"She pursued a perp on foot." Boyle said quietly. "I couldn't catch up."

"Well that's just brilliant, isn't it Boyle?"

"Peralta, this is not Boyle's fault." Holt said sharply. "You need to breathe, and you need to sit down."

"No, I need to know how Amy is." Jake said, looking around. "Is there a doctor around here? Where the hell are all the doctors? This is a freaking hospital, why are there no doctors - I need to see a doctor." He finished desperately.

"Sit down Peralta." Holt repeated, guiding the young detective to one of the hard plastic chairs. "Take a deep breath."

"I need to know that she's okay." Jake said, his voice shaking. "Please, just - see if theres any news. I'll stay here if you just go and find out."

Holt nodded. "Keep an eye on him Boyle."

"Even now, he's not a bullshitter."

"Hm?"

"There was no 'she's going to be fine Peralta'. No reassurance." Jake said. "Its not like I wouldn't know it was bullshit, but its bullshit I think I need to hear right now."

"She is going to be fine." Boyle said. "Thats not bullshit by the way. Santiago is the most stubborn person I know, and she's not going to let a measly bullet get in the way of her becoming the best captain this city has seen - someday."

"She got _shot _Boyle. This isn't a broken hand, or a black eye."

"The power of positivity Jake." Boyle said, giving his shoulder a pat. "You'd be surprised what it can do buddy."

Jake wasn't entirely convinced, but he gave a slight nod. Boyle was trying, he guessed. Running a shaking hand through his hair, he looked down the hallway, desperate for a sign of Holt, or _anyone _coming back to him with news.

"She's got you too."

"What?"

"Amy. She's got you too. She's not going to give up on that." Boyle explained.

"We've been together for like three months Boyle, don't be crazy."

"You'd have to be crazy not to see what you two have is something special." Boyle said. "She's not going to give up on you, so don't give up on her."

"I wont, oh wise one." Jake attempted a joke.

"I'm going to go and get you a cup of coffee." Boyle said. "You gonna be okay here?"

Jake nodded. "Thanks Boyle."

He watched as Boyle left the waiting room, his hands knotted in the pockets of his hoodie.

_Come _**_on_**_ Amy._

* * *

Jake had nearly chewed through the string of his hoodie when a doctor finally arrived, file in hand. "Family of Amy Santiago?"

"Yeah?" He shot up out of his chair. "How is she? Is she out of surgery? Can I see her?"

"The bullet wound to her lower abdomen caused some internal bleeding that was repaired during surgery, but other than that, she's doing just fine." The doctor said. "She's been out of surgery for about two hours, and we've just moved her into a private room."

"Can I see her?" Jake repeated.

"Of course." The doctor nodded. "Come with me."

Jake eagerly followed the doctor down the busy hallways of the hospital, feeling somewhat relieved now he knew that she was out of surgery, and doing _fine_. For now, fine was good enough.

"The anaesthetic hasn't fully worn off yet, so she's not awake." The doctor said, nodding towards the door. "Go ahead."

Jake pushed the door open, stepping into the quiet hospital room, the only sounds the heart monitor in the corner, and Amy's gentle breathing.

Was it creepy that he could stand there and listen to her breathe for a while? Just, knowing she was fine had turned him a little crazy.

"Amy Santiago, don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." Jake sighed, dragging a chair over to her beside, sitting down and taking one of her hands in his. "You freak out at me for pulling stupid stunts, and you bet your gorgeous ass that I'm going to give you the same lecture. I'm pretty sure I scalded my crotch with someone else's coffee in my rush to get over here, so if I'm permanently deformed, its your fault."

He stroked a thumb across the back of her hand. "You're turning me into a big, soppy idiot Amy Santiago. Ya big weirdo."

* * *

"Jake… Jake…."

"Mm… Amy, 'm not working today. Leave me 'lone."

"Jake, wake up! I can't move my hand."

Jake's head snapped up as he felt someone tug on his hair. "Wha.. - Amy! Amy, oh my god you're awake, are you okay?"

"I have serious pins and needles in my hand." Amy winced. "You feel asleep on it."

"Really, you got shot, and you're focusing on the fact I fell asleep on your hand? You're actually lucky I didn't climb into this ridiculously small hospital bed and sleep _on _you. Or sit on the end of your bed, gun raised, _all night._"

"Jake, its no big deal -"

"You don't need to prove how tough you are all the time Amy." Jake said. "You got _shot, _you could have _died._ Do you know freaking crazy I've been since this happened?"

"I'm _fine_ Jake, don't be such a drama queen-"

"I love you." Jake interrupted. "Amy, I love you. I love you so much its driving me _crazy_, and what happened yesterday just made me realise that I literally _can't _live without you."

"I-I love you too." Amy was shocked.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me." Jake said. "I'd say I'd move in with you, but your house looks like the house we're going to be living in when we're like eighty and yelling at all the neighbourhood children for being noisy."

"Is it the dollies?"

"They're so weird Amy. So weird." Jake said. "I'm serious. Move in with me. Or if you don't want to move into my place, we can find somewhere new. Find an apartment for us. I don't actually care where we live, I just want to live with _you."_

_"_Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Amy said. "Can you stop freaking out now, you giant sap?"

"One, that hurts - and two, its your fault I'm like this Santiago. I nearly trampled some poor unsuspecting coffee shop customers because of you."

"Jake?"

"Shut up before I strangle you with my IV." Amy said, pulling back her covers slightly. "I'm cold." She said by way of explanation.

Jake kicked his sneakers off, easing himself into bed next to her.

"If we're moving in together Peralta, there's no way in hell you're keeping those ridiculous bedsheets."

"My bedsheets aren't ridiculous!"

"You bought them in the kids section of Target."

"…. If I can't have my bedsheets, you don't get to keep that stupid rug in your living room."

"Fine…." Amy yawned.

"Lets talk about this later." Jake said quietly. "You're tired."

Amy nodded. "'Love you."

Jake couldn't help but beam. "Love you too."

"Jake?"

"Mm?"

"Why is your hoodie covered in bite marks and slobber?"

"… I got nervous."

* * *

**author's note; **I'm a bit addicted to Brooklyn Nine Nine, and now Amy & Jake, so I couldn't help but write fic for these two - these are just going to be drabbles, not all of them related, but all of them probably fluffy and mainly silly because who doesn't love a bit of sappiness? Feedback is much appreciated!


	2. two

**in which amy and jake have a bad week at work**

Its four am when he gets the call that he needs to come into work right that very second. Jake knows you don't question those calls, so he kicks off his duvet, and he grabs the first (slightly) clean t-shirt he sees, heading to the precinct.

Its the kind of case that never gets easy to handle. To an extent, you need to detach yourself as a cop, and you need to approach even the most horrible of cases with a clear focus and a solid mind. Jake's good at that, most of the time, but as he walks into the bustling precinct, the sight of a small little boy sitting on the chair by Boyle's desk, his knees hugged to his chest and tears running down face, Jake knows every second of this case is going to break his heart.

"Captain?" Jake says quietly, stepping into Holt's office where Amy was already waiting, looking solemn.

Holt passed him a case file. "A father and son, Tom and Henry Anderson. The father was taking his kid to the airport, going to visit his family for the holidays, and he was gunned down in the middle of the street."

"In front of his son?"

Holt sighed. "Yes."

"The poor kid." Jake looked out to the office where Terry was crouched next to the little boy, offering him a bottle of water.

"Thats an understatement." Holt said.

"Is his mom in the city?" Jake said.

"We have no way of contacting the mother. Full custody was signed over to the boys father when he was a few weeks old - she's not a part of his life."

"So he's alone?"

"Right now he is, but they're working on finding next of kin."

"Does it look like the father was targeted?"

Amy shook his head. "Records all check out. On paper, he's a stand up guy. Held down a decent job, sent his kid to a good school, no complaints, arrests - not even a caution."

"Wrong place at the wrong time?" Jake raised an eyebrow, flicking through the file.

"It seems like it." Holt said. "I need my best detectives on this case. This kid deserves justice."

"We're on it sir." Amy said.

"Yessir." Jake nodded, following Amy out of the office.

"That poor kid." Amy said.

Jake took one look at the hysterical little boy, his chest tightening. "We need to find this bastard."

* * *

Six days.

Six days of double shifts, and canvassing the neighbourhood, and going through hours of video footage. Six days of the hysterical little boy sitting by Boyle's desk playing on Jakes mind. Six days of absolutely fucking_ nothing_. They didn't have a single piece of viable evidence to go on, and he was starting to feel like they were never going to find the bastard.

"For fucks _sake_." Jake growled, throwing another absolutely useless file across his desk, knocking over a pile of paperwork. He was so _angry, _and he knew he shouldn't get so emotionally involved in cases, but he couldn't help it.

He couldn't help that kid.

Six days of pent up anger, and frustration finally got to Jake, and he snapped, shoving his chair backwards and kicking the bin next to his desk as hard as he could, the clang of metal shocking the other detectives who were at their desks.

He couldn't deal with it - or, _them._

Wordlessly, he ignored the concerns of his co-workers, and slammed his way out of the office, heading for the roof, his chest heaving with exertion as he shoved his way down the hallway, sprinting up the stairs.

As soon as the cool air hit his face, the door swinging wildly behind him, Jake broke. He couldn't help the tears streaming down his face, tugging angrily at his hair.

"Jake?"

A soft voice caught his attention.

"Not really in the mood to talk Santiago." He said, trying to choke back tears.

"I think you need to Jake." Amy said. "This case is taking its toll on all of us, but its really affecting you."

"Yeah."

Amy came to stand beside him, looking at him with genuine concern. "Why, Jake?"

"Because I know what its like. I _know _what its like to grow up without a dad, what its like to not have a dad at all your games, all the stupid things. I know what its like to not have anyone Amy, and that kid saw his dad get shot dead right in front of him." Jake said. "He lost his dad and we can't even catch the bastard that did it. We can't even give the kid justice. I can't even do my job right."

"You are doing your job Jake." Amy said softly. "You are one of the best cops I have ever met. Ever. You are working your ass off trying to find the guy that did this. Whens the last time you actually went home?"

"I don't know. Yesterday?"

"The day before yesterday Jake." Amy said. "You are doing everything you can to find the guy who killed this kids dad."

"Then why haven't I found him?"

"We don't always close cases." Amy said. "Its awful Jake, but we can't always close a case. We just do everything we can to try and close a case."

"No kid should have to grow up without a dad Santiago." Jake said after a pause, his voice cracking.

"You shouldn't have had to either." Amy said, instinctively reaching out to wrap an arm around Jake, sensing her partner was completely on edge. As soon as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Jake broke down completely, sobbing helplessly into her shoulder.

She had never seen Jake get so upset - not about _anything _- and she couldn't help but feel kind of thankful that she had followed him up onto the roof. Jake might be an idiot, but he was her friend. Probably her best friend. And, if theres one thing you shouldn't do, its cry your heart out on a cold New York roof.

"Its going to be okay Jake." Amy said, hugging him tightly. "You're gonna be okay."

* * *

Four weeks and eight days later, they closed the case. It was a combination of pure fluke, and damn good police work, but they caught a glimpse of two guys on a nearby CCTV camera, and they matched up to an eyewitness account. The case was closed, and the bastards that did were going to be put away for a long time, if Jake had any say in it - and, the little boy's grandmother had arrived and taken him home with her.

It wasn't much of a consolation, the kid still had to grow up without a father, but it was better than nothing. They had caught the guy at least, and it didn't become another unsolved, cold case. It wasn't a win, but it was as close as they were going to get.

Jake pushed the door of the office open with his hip, his hands full with the coffee he had made a quick pit-stop to pick up on his way to work. Approaching the desk where Amy was quietly working, Jake set one of the cups down in front of her.

"Whats this for?"

Jake shrugged. "Can't I just buy my partner coffee?"

"You never buy me coffee."

"Its a thank you Santiago." Jake admitted. "I wouldn't have gotten through this case without you."

"What are partners for?" Amy smiled.

Jake returned the smile, before quickly heading for his own desk.

Amy took a sip of the coffee, letting out a deep sigh when the vanilla flavoured goodness hit the back of her throat, warming her from the inside out.

_Wait._

Since when did Jake know her coffee order?


	3. three

**in which amy imagines her life without jake (just for a second)**

Its a few days after her interview, and Amy is sitting at her desk in the precinct catching up on some paperwork. It had been a busy week, and she'd fallen slightly behind - so, she couldn't leave for her well earned weekend off until she had it all finished. Obviously.

_(Obviously to her, at least.)_

With the final few sentences written, and her files written off on, Amy had taken a second to lean back in her chair and think over the events of the week. On those rare times when the precinct was quiet, it was a good place to think. It had been an interesting week, to say the least. Jake continued to just surprise her, regardless of how long they'd been working together. She had never put him down as the kind of person who could apologise, or be honest with his feelings, ever, but he had done just that this week.

Amy couldn't deny that it was an attractive quality. She imagined it had taken a few stern words from the Captain, or Terry, but it was still an admirable quality. It wasn't like she was particularly good at it herself - she wasn't good with feelings, or talking about them out loud, to other people.

She should probably work on that.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Amy cast her thoughts to Jake's little speech.

"_... our job isn't always great, sometimes it sucks - but it sucks a little less when I get to do it with you._

She wasn't normally one for daydreaming, but Amy couldn't help but think for a second what her life would be without Jake Peralta in it. Sure, he was a pain in her ass sometimes, and he could just absolutely wreck her head when he wanted to, but he wasn't a bad guy. She'd laugh a lot less at work, thats for sure. Amy had lost count of the amount of times they'd been out working a case, and she'd have to use every ounce of self control she had to try not to burst out laugh at a wildly inappropriate moment.

He was there for her too, in his own weird way. He'd brought her home from stupid dates more than enough times (usually ones he had ruined, but...) and she'd texted him more than once to get him to get her out of a crappy date with the latest weirdo her friends had set her up with. And she had to admit, she always had a lot of fun on stake outs with him.

Sure, he was an idiot. A massive, annoying idiot, but most of the time he wasn't so bad. He wasn't a bad guy. Jake was probably one of the best guys she'd ever met if she was going to be honest (and it was easier to be honest with yourself when there was no one else around to question it..)

He was _her_ idiot.

**Shit.**

Had she really just thought that?

Amy shook her head wildly, trying to force the thought away. A crumpled piece of white paper caught her attention, and she picked it up, reading the 'to who it concerns' scribbled across it in Jake's horrendous handwriting. Aside from the obvious grammatical error that stressed her out beyond belief, she was curious.

What kind of recommendation could he give her?

Turning the paper between her hands, Amy found herself trying to find reason not to open it.

What the hell was she even afraid of anyway? It was a professional reference, not a marriage proposal.

Taking a breath, Amy began to unfold the paper, scanning the first few lines.

_"Amy Santiago has been my partner for three years, and working with her has been a privalige..."_

He needed to take spell check more seriously.

"..._She would-"_

"Amy!"

Amy looked around to see Jake standing in the doorway, grinning far too widely for someone who had just finished a fourteen hour night shift. "Yeah?"

"Breakfast?" Jake inquired. "Pancakes are the best way to start a weekend off."

"Sounds good." Amy nodded. "I'm all done here anyway."

Jake responded with a smile. "Good, I'm starving."

Amy grabbed her handbag, shoving the unread letter inside carelessly. Maybe she'd try and hear this one from the horses mouth this time.

And if all fails? She's got the letter, right.

And pancakes, because _god_, she was so hungry.

* * *

**author's note; **a post 1x15 little fic, because eeeepp, that episode just fuelled my amy/jake fire even more. thanks for the reviews & alerts etc., and feedback is always more than welcome! apologies for taking a little longer to update, university work is piling up.


	4. four

**in which amy and jake are forced to use a different tactic.**

Amy's eyes widen as Jake enters the Captain's room, looking just as panicked as she was.

"What are you doing in here?" He hissed at her.

"I - what - am not - what are you doing here?"

"I need to find a copy of the New Yorker Kevin left by the best so I can justify this whole, 'pro-slavery' stance I've backed myself into." Jake attempted to explain.

Amy didn't even want to know.

She didn't have time to ask, either, because the rattling of the doorknob sent her into a panic. "_Jake._"

"What?"

"There's someone coming."

Jake's eyes widened. "No."

"_Yes_."

"What are we going to do?" Jake looked around the room, trying to find a good hiding place.

Amy followed his gaze. "We wont fit under the bed Peralta."

"Have you got a better idea?" Jake retorted, half an eye on the door that was now starting to open.

Amy swallowed nervously.

She was totally going to regret this.

Reaching out, Amy cupped Jake's face in her hands, pressing her lips to his. Jake didn't move for a second, in shock, but snapped out of it quickly, looping his arms around Amy's waist, kissing her back fiercely. He was stronger than Amy had realised, easily holding her on her tip-toes, flush against his body.

"Peralta! Santiago!"

They broke apart as they heard Captain Holt yell, Amy looking at the ground, ashamed. Captain Holt lost it completely, giving her and Jake the worst lecture of their careers.

And her life, actually.

It wasn't until they had all been kicked out of the house, standing on the sidewalk in a huddled group that Amy realised Jake had kept his arm around her waist the entire time, the whole thing oddly comfortable.

"How long has this been going on?" Terry demanded.

Amy looked at Jake, her partner raising an eyebrow. "There's nothing going on." Amy said quietly.

"Then why the damn hell were the two of you making out in a superior officers bedroom?"

"I was looking for the New Yorker."

"Recon." Amy admitted.

Terry sighed wearily, handing Amy back her phone. "Go home. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Amy took her phone gratefully, putting it back in her pocket, watching as the rest of her unit started to head home. "I'm going to be fired."

"No, you wont."

Amy looked over to see that Jake was still here. "I don't think making out with your partner in a superior officer's bedroom is something we can bounce back from Jake."

"We were off duty." Jake said.

"Its a violation of the Captain's trust Jake."

"We'll just explain to him in the morning."

"Like what we were really doing is any better." Amy rolled her eyes.

Jake grinned. "Either we tell him the truth, or you have to be in a relationship with me."

Amy pulled a face. "We'll tell him the truth."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Jake said. "I'm a pretty good kisser."

"Says who?"

"Says your eagerness."

"I was acting."

"Hm." Jake hummed. "Whatever you say."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Jake gave her a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Santiago."

* * *

Holt wasn't exactly happy when Jake and Amy explained what they were really doing in his bedroom, but they sort of halfway made up for it with Jake's surprise dinner for Holt, and Kevin. Holt wasn't really ever surprised, and it was strange to have it all coming from one of his own detectives. He always knew what his detectives were up to.

What wasn't a surprise to anyone however, least of all Holt, was Jake and Amy arriving in his office ten months later with a neatly signed and prepared fraternisation request (_definitely all Santiago)_ and an apology to Scully for walking in on them having sex in the evidence locker (_an apology given with a far too happy grin from Peralta..)_


	5. five

**in which jake needs help going full boyle.**

Jake wasn't great at romance. OK, he did stuff like buy Amy flowers, and bring her coffee, and she definitely appreciated Jake's habit of bringing her home chocolate covered peanuts when she'd had a crappy day. He was good at the little things, the everyday things, but this was not an everyday, little thing. This was up there was one of the biggest things he'd ever done in his entire life.

Nervously, Jake brushed his fingers against the ring box in his pocket as Amy approached, giving him a soft smile. "You finished?" Jake inquired, intertwining his fingers in hers.

"Mm, thankfully." Amy said. "My feet are killing me."

"Rest up." Jake said. "You want me to bring home take out, or are you going to eat straight away?"

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"An hour or so maybe?"

"I might go home and have a bath then." Amy said. "Chinese?"

"The usual?"

"Of course." Amy said, kissing him lightly. "See you at home. Love you."

"Love you too." Jake watched as she left for the elevator, his hand going back to his pocket without thinking. He really loved that girl, and Amy deserved the big, romantic kind of proposal you see in films. She definitely deserved more romance than a bag of chocolate peanuts, and if there was anyone in the world who could help him with that, it was Charles Boyle.

"Boyle?"

Charles looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? In the break room?"

Charles raised an eyebrow, but nodded, pushing his chair back with a ear splitting screech. "Whats up Jake?"

Jake closed the door of the break room, turning to face Boyle slowly. He reached into his pocket, holding out the small, distinctively blue box silently.

Charles gave him a shocked look as he opened the box. "Tiffanys? Jake, theres no way in hell you can afford to buy something from Tiffanys, are you trying to ruin your credit score completely, or-"

"Amy's been helping me sort out my money for years." Jake said. "I've officially been out of debt for a few months now. I've been saving. I don't care about the price, she deserves a ring like this."

Charles opened the box, his jaw dropping as he looked at the simple, but stunning ring. "You're going to propose?"

Jake nodded. "Thats where you come in."

"What?"

"I need help going full Boyle." Jake said.

"Do you think Amy really wants full Boyle?"

"I want to give her the proposal of a lifetime. I need your help to do that."

"Wouldn't she want a more _you _proposal, though?"

"Charles, are you going to help me or not?"

Charles took another look at the ring, and another look at Jake. "OK. I'll help you. But its going to be full Boyle with a Peralta edge, okay?"

"If I had any idea what that meant, totally."

* * *

Jake still wasn't sure what 'full Boyle with a Peralta edge' meant, but he couldn't help but be ridiculously excited about how his, and Charles' plans had turned out. So, it wasn't full Boyle. Rosa had firmly put her foot down on that one when she had walked in on Charles pricing a tiger rental and Jake drawing up a full battle plan for the **The Proposal**, as it had become known between the three of them.

It was still a little bit over the top, but in a good way.

He hoped.

They couldn't get the roof Jake and Amy had originally staked out on all those years ago, but he was still on a roof and he figured the thought counted. The cliche rose petals had been scattered by an over zealous Boyle (_Jake didn't have the heart to point out they were on a roof, and there was a good chance they'd get blown away...) _The dove release had been overruled by Rosa (_again_) but Jake's phone was hooked up to a stereo, a playlist of all Amy's favourite's songs, and _their _songs playing in the background. He had nearly set his jacket on fire in the process, but there was candles scattered around the roof, and Jake was nervously eyeing the bunch of flowers Boyle had produced last minute.

It was all in place.

The romance, the setting, the ring was in his pocket, he was wearing the shirt and blazer combo Amy had bought him for Christmas a few months back, and Amy herself was on her way, convinced she was going on a stakeout with Rosa.

Trying to calm himself down, Jake twisted the ring box around his fingers, breathing heavily.

"Try not to give yourself a heart attack."

"I can't help that I'm freaking out!"

"Don't." Boyle said, giving him a soft smile. "She's going to say yes."

"What if she doesn't? What if I've got the wrong end of it all? What if its too soon?"

"Jake, you two were dating for four months before you moved in together-"

"It made sense-"

Boyle gave him a look that stopped him mid sentence. "You guys are perfect for each other. She loves you so much, and you love her more than anything in this world. Nothing else matters. She's going to say yes."

"Thanks Boyle. I couldn't have pulled this off without you."

"You could have." Boyle said, checking his phone. "They're on their way. I'm going to go - you're going to be fine Jake. Next time I see you, you'll be an engaged man."

"Yeah, hopefully." Jake muttered to himself as Boyle disappeared off the rooftop. His heart began to race as he watched the main doors, waiting for Amy to appear. He heard her before he saw her, chatting loudly, and happily to Rosa about some case they'd closed a few days previously. He loved the sound of her voice, _god _did he love it - he loved waking up to her sleepy hellos in the mornings, he loved listening to her talk about something she _loved_, he loved her, everything about her.

He couldn't help but smile to himself. Boyle was right. It was all going to be fine. He loved this girl and he wanted to spend his life making her happy, that had to count for something, right?

"I mean, - Jake?" Amy stopped, shocked. "Whats going on?"

Rose slinked back inside, leaving Jake and Amy standing on the rooftop alone.

"Its not the roof where we had our first date, but its as close as I could get." Jake said.

"You still count the stakeout as our first date?"

"Yeah." Jake said, smiling. "I do."

"Whats going on Jake?"

"First of all, these are for you." Jake handed her the flowers.

"Oh, Jake - they're beautiful!" Amy took a deep sniff, the flowery perfume overwhelming her senses. "Its not my birthday though."

"I know. Your birthday's in a month, I know that."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I am going to ask you something. And I need you to be quiet for a second, so I can get this all out. Promise?"

"Promise..."

Jake reached into his pocket, getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god-"

"You promised me you'd be quiet."

"Sorry. Shutting up."

"Amy Santiago, I love you. I love you more than I could ever really explain. Being with you makes all my bad days better, and no job, or case ever sucks too much if I get to work it with you. Same goes for basically everything in our lives. You make me happier than I've ever been before, and I can't imagine a world where my partner, in every sense of the word, isn't Amy Santiago. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Jake looked at her, his heart beating out of his chest as he waited for an answer.

"Yes. Yes! God, do you even need to ask?"

'Kinda, yeah -"

Amy shut him up halfway through his sentence, leaning down to kiss him sloppily.

"Let me get up first Amy, Jesus!"

"Sorry." Amy laughed, not looking a single bit sorry.

Jake got shakily to his knees, slipping the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amy said, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him properly. It felt like fireworks were going off behind his eyes as they kissed, and Jake couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he heard the familiar noise of a firework being let off. Did feelings come with sound effects now?

"You went full Boyle on it." Amy whispered, breaking their kiss.

"Huh?" Jake looked around to see fireworks shooting off the roof, Boyle and Rosa standing to the side looking very smug, Boyle happily tossing bright, glittery confetti at them. He should have known Boyle would still pull something amazing out of the bag, despite Rosa's many veto's. "Full Boyle with a Peralta edge."

"What does that even mean?"

"No idea." Jake grinned. "Not that it even matters, future Mrs Peralta."

"Mm, maybe not. I think Santiago-Peralta has more of a ring to it. Detective Santiago-Peralta, at your service."

"Double barrelled, sexy."

"You're such an idiot."

"An idiot thats your future husband."

"There's no one else in the world I'd rather be marrying, Jake." Amy said, kissing him softly again. "Our kids aren't having a double barrelled name though."

"Oh, god no. Imagine how much grief they'd get in school over it?"

"Not that it would matter. They'll have two of the best detectives in the city as their parents, they'll be the coolest kids in the playground."

"Not if you say stuff like that."

"Don't even deny it, you've got the embarrassing dad act down to a T."

"Shut up and watch the fireworks Amy."

"How romantic!"

"You know I love you." Jake said. "So much."

"Then heres to us Peralta. We're a good team."

"We're the best." Jake corrected, wrapping a protective arm around her as he half watched the fireworks, half kept an eye on the beautiful woman pressed into his side who would now one day be his wife. He mightn't be too good at grand gestures, and extravagant romance, but he knew how to love Amy Santiago, and the other stuff was just an aside.

He loved Amy Santiago, and now he got to do it for the rest of forever.

Jake had long ago accepted he was a goner when it came to Amy, so he just embraced it. Loving her forever was going to be better than anything else the world could ever offer. Except maybe if the world offered him a pet sloth, because if it came down to it, he couldn't guarrentee Amy would come out on top of that one.

Or maybe he could.


	6. six

_apologies for having not uploaded in ages, life has gotten a bit hectic - this is a short one, and takes place a little while ahead of current canon. just long enough to make amy and teddy's relationship a bit more serious.. see where i'm going here?_

* * *

**in which jake is heartbroken**

Jake was slouched over the bar, the loud din of people shouting, and laughing over the loud music barely a buzz to his ears. His mind was elsewhere tonight, and it was probably (_definitely) _a good thing he was on his own, because if he wasn't, well, he'd be fairly shit company.

He'd probably been fairly shit company the past week or so at work, but Jake was in no mood to really care. Not right now. He was wallowing, and he wasn't going to apologise either. Walking into work everyday felt like getting punched in the gut over, and over, and it was all because of one person.

Amy.

Amy freaking Santiago. His partner of three years. The most annoying perfectionist, and complete _suck up _he'd ever met in his life. And what was even with those stupid dollies that seemed to decorate every single surface of her house? It was so weird.

Not as weird as the sudden feeling of shame that Jake felt as he silently berated his partner.

She didn't deserve that.

Jake was just, heartbroken.

He was heartbroken because he had been too late. Jake wasn't exactly great with women - OK, no, he wasn't good with actual feelings. Random women in bars he could do, but women he actually had feelings for? A different story. His complete inability to actually tell someone he liked that he liked them had put him in this exact position, slouching over a sticky, disgusting bar, drinking straight whiskey alone.

Boyle had set the ball rolling in Jake's head, but if he was being honest, he had felt something for Amy a long time before Boyle pointed out the whole pigtail pulling thing. It had been in the back of his mind, and his subconscious had chosen not to acknowledge it, because deep down, Jake knew he didn't deserve someone like Amy Santiago - someone bright, and passionate, and hardworking, and beautiful.

She deserved someone _better _then him - Jake might be a good detective, but he was immature, closed off, and had some serious family issues that he couldn't bring himself to deal with. Not when he was nine, or fifteen, or ever.

She had someone better than him. Thats what the real problem was here. Not the fact he hadn't manned up and told her, not the fact that he liked her in the first place - the real problem for Jake was that Amy had found someone else. Someone better.

Teddy was a good guy. Jake could try and hate the guy all he wanted, try and find something wrong with him, but in the end. Teddy was a solid, good guy. A good cop, and a good guy who would worship the ground Amy Santiago walked on for the rest of her life.

It fucking hurt to know he wasn't good enough. No one was going to explicitly say it, but he wasn't good enough. Not for her, not for anyone. Teddy, he was the guy that would stick around. He'd be there through everything, good and bad, and he'd probably cook up a feast every night in-between it all.

He should be happy Amy was happy. He knew he should be happy Amy was happy - she walked around the precinct with a big smile on her face every single day, wearing that gorgeous lipstick that just seemed to highlight the gorgeous colour of her skin, bring out the brightness of her eyes.

Jake couldn't be happy that she was so happy though. He couldn't be happy about it because the more Amy fell for Teddy, the more her eyes lit up every time Teddy's name flashed up on her phone, every time she came back with a new story from one of their weekends away, Jake fell harder for her. He fell for the way she laughed when she stumbled across a funny picture on Facebook, the way her eyes lit up when he actually remembered her utterly ridiculous coffee order, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears when she was thinking hard on a case, the way she could easily pin a guy five times her size against a wall and read him his rights in a voice that shouldn't turn him on the way he did..

He could go on forever, and thats what worried him.

The more Amy was falling in love with Teddy, the more Jake was falling in love with her. And unrequited love felt like getting stabbed in the stomach every single day, just because you had the misfortune of falling for someone who would never, ever love you back.

"Hey man, its last call. Can I get you anything else?"

Jake looked up to see the barman looking at him earnestly. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Get home safe." was the barman's simple reply as he turned to deal with a crowd of rowdy customers, a bunch of friends who were happily knocking back their drinks.

Shrugging on his jacket, Jake left a tip under his glass before pushing his way out of the heaving bar. He didn't feel any better. He figured maybe a drink after work would calm his nerves, and he could head home for the weekend and maybe not feel like complete shit about his life, and where his life was headed.

He was wrong though. He felt worse, because he had given himself time to think, about Amy, and Teddy, and the mess that was his head and heart, and Jake had never felt worse. He was in love with a girl who was dating (_happily dating) _someone else, not that he would ever have a chance anyway, and to make matters worse, in two days time he'd being seeing that girl again, and working a ten hour shift side by side with her.

Love fucking sucked. It wasn't like the movies, he didn't get to whisk the girl off her feet and they'd get their happily ever after, with two kids, and a dog, and a house in the suburbs. He got a lonely walk home, the cold New York air biting at his skin, and the sickening taste of whiskey lingering in the back of his throat, only further reminding him of the pounding headache he was going to have in the morning.

Jake tried to make a point of not feeling sorry for himself. Shit happens, and shit happened to him - he'd always bounced back, and moved on. But, as he walked along the street, his hand shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket, he couldn't help but feel at least a little bit sorry for himself.

He didn't get the girl, in the end, and he probably never would. Kind of sucked.

_Taylor Swift could write a song with this bullshit._


	7. seven

**in which amy and jake have an interesting valentines day.**

"I can't believe I'm spending my Valentines day at a swingers convention."

"Its more of a social night." Jake said, taking a sip of his drink. "If you're going to be technical."

_"Either way,_" Amy said pointedly. "I'm spending my Valentines at work. I had to cancel a good date for this!"

"Marcus? Yeah, that would not have been a good date."

"And how would you know that?"

"He's got crazy eyes. Guys going to be into weird stuff."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not going to take dating advice from you. The last girl you went out with turned up to the precinct for an entire week with a packed lunch for you every single day until you had to threaten her with a restraining order."

"Ah, Jane." Jake said. "She was able to hide the crazy eyes."

"Going back to my original point, I'm not going to take dating advice from you."

"I've had some decent relationships!"

"Really?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah Petrowski, freshman year. We were together for two years before she broke my heart and started dating her science partner."

"Oh, high school heartbreak."

"It was hard!" Jake said. "And then there was Alice someone or other."

"You don't even know her name?"

"Met her on my first day of college, and instantly fell in love. Never saw her again." Jake said. "_That _was real heartbreak."

"Thats not real heartbreak."

"It is!" Jake protested. "It was heartbreak over what could have been."

"I'm still not taking dating advice from you."

"Not that you need to." Jake grinned. "We're_ married_." He wiggled his fingers at her, the platinum ring on his finger clearly visible.

"Pretend married." Amy hissed.

"Whatever you say, wifey."

"_Guys, can you start talking to people some time before next Valentines day?" _Rosa's voice crackled over the tiny hidden earpieces they were wearing.

"Lets go find ourselves some murdering swingers." Jake grinned.

Internally, Amy groaned, but she still plastered a big smile on her face, and followed Jake into the busy room.

* * *

"Amy! Over here!"

Amy looked up to see Jake waving wildly at her. "Yes darling?"

"This is Jason, and his wife Louisa." Jake said, his arm settling around her waist in a far too natural, and comfortable manner for Amy's liking. Pressing his lips to the side of her head, he whispered softly. "_I think this is them._" Turning back to the couple, he spoke loudly again. "This is my _beautiful _wife, Amy."

"So nice to meet you."

"You too." Amy beamed.

"These guys spend every single summer in Maine." Jake said. "I was just telling them about how we'd love to invest in a house up there."

"Oh, absolutely. A summer house is definitely on the cards - just, haven't decided where." Amy said, shifting nervously under the intense gaze of the couple.

"You look a little uncomfortable sweetheart." Louisa said.

"Oh, no! I, uh... We're new to this." Amy admitted, her voice low. "Still trying to figure all this out, you know?"

"Oh, honey, you can tell a mile off that you're new to this." Louisa said. "Your husband is just a better actor than you are."

"I do pride myself on my mediocre acting skills." Jake joked.

"Have you guys been doing this long?" Amy inquired.

"Oh, about ten, fifteen years now." Louisa said, looking at her husband, who nodded. "But enough about us. Whats your story? How did you two meet?"

"We met in high school." Jake began.

"Aw, high school sweethearts?"

"Oh, god no. We hated each others guts until we went to college." Amy said. "We met again on the first day of college, didn't know anyone else, and just, stuck together, and here we are now. Isn't that right darling?"

"Well, it was more romantic than that, _love_." Jake said. "I completely wooed her."

"He bought me coffee and thought that was romantic enough." Amy said, rolling her eyes at Louisa as if to say, '_men, eh?_'

"But it worked." Jake said. "And we've been together ever since."

"Well, its clear you two adore each other." Louisa gushed. "But what brings you _here_?"

"The truth is, things are getting a little boring in the bedroom." Jake said seriously.

"He just doesn't want to do anything other than missionary." Amy sighed. "Its just, its getting awkward, you know?"

"She falls asleep halfway through." Jake added. "Its really hitting my self esteem."

Amy gave him a sharp dig, Jake wincing as her elbow dug into his side. "We just wanted to spice things up."

"Well, if you want to spice things up, you've come to the right people." Louisa said, her voice low, and sultry. "We'd be more than happy to take a pair of newbies under our wing, wouldn't we Jase?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"That's _great!_" Amy said. "So _great_."

"So so great." Jake said.

"Let me just grab my handbag." Louisa said.

Amy and Jake stood, watching as Jason and Louisa gathered their things. "For the record, sex with me would rock your world." Jake said quietly, smirking.

"You'd be far from bored if you were having sex with me." Amy retorted, before she could even register what she was saying. She looked at Jake, who was holding her gaze with an annoying smirk.

"I'l hold you to that one, Amy."

Amy tore her gaze away, looking at the ground. There was something about the way he'd just said her name, his voice low and _sexy _enough to make the hairs on her arm stand up in anticipation.

_Oh, god._

She had just used the word sexy with regard to Jake Peralta, of all people. Amy needed to get out of here, and fast. The walls of the elevator they were in seemed to be closing in around her, her heart racing.

It didn't help that Louisa was getting seriously up close, and personal with her, and she wasn't exactly feeling too comfortable with it. As if he could sense how uncomfortable Amy was, because Jake wrapped a strong arm around her upper torso, holding her body gently against his. Gratefully, Amy rested her head back against his chest, one hand wrapped around his wrist.

She couldn't let her mind linger on how oddly normal it felt to be in this position with Jake, because if she did, she'd bolt and put the entire investigation in jeopardy. They untangled themselves from each other as the elevator came to a stop, Jake keeping a protective arm around around her.

"Come on in guys." Louisa said, opening the door to their hotel room.

Amy scanned the room, trying to find evidence that would get them out of the place faster.

"You guys can just start as normal." Louisa said, kicking off her shoes. "And we'll go with what feels natural."

Amy looked at Jake with wide eyes.

"_Trust me_." Jake whispered softly, leaning down and capturing Amy's lips in a soft, almost chaste kiss. Amy held onto the material of his shirt tightly, her fingers absently running over the buttons. Jake's hands were everywhere, running up and down her sides, catching in the material of her dress, moving it up her thighs slightly. His lips moved from her mouth, tracing a line of kisses down her neck, along her jaw..

"_They're looking for something." _Jake said, his voice barely audible.

_"Keep going then." _Amy replied, pulling him back to face level, kissing him again. She felt someone brush against her ass, the hand definitely not Jakes. Raking a hand through Jake's hair, she let her other hand travel down his side, reaching under his shirt. Her fingers brushed against the gun hidden in the back of his jeans, and she moved as if on autopilot when she felt the cool metal of a gun brush against the back of her neck.

She ripped the gun out of Jake's jeans, clicking the safety off and holding it to Jason's forehead. "NYPD, freeze."

"We got 'em." Jake said loudly, a response buzzing over his headpiece.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you..."

Amy shut off as backup arrived, Boyle reading the perps their rights as he and Rosa handcuffed them. Relief flooded through her entire boy as Jake gave her a soft smile, his hair a mess and his chest heaving.

"Good move Santiago."

Amy couldn't help but grin. "I know."

* * *

It was gone midnight when they finally left the precinct, Amy wrapping her coat tightly around her, shivering against the cold February air.

"Hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry?" Jake inquired. "I was thinking about going to get pizza."

"Pizza sounds good." Amy found herself admitted. "Its been a long night."

"Come on, I know a good place down the street." Jake offered her an arm.

"The sting is over Jake."

"Yeah, I know." Jake shrugged. "But I figured you might as well have some sort of romantic evening. Its Valentines after all."

Amy had to laugh as she linked arms with her partner. "Greasy pizza is so romantic."

"Its not just greasy pizza Amy - its glorious, delicious greasy pizza with a side of beer. If thats not romance, well, what is?"

"My stomach agrees with you right now, but for the record? Girls liked to be wooed with more than just pizza." Amy said. "Greasy pizza and beer is for when you'd been together for months. Flowers and fancy dinners to start with."

"Oh, I know." Jake said. "If I was wooing you Amy Santiago, you'd know it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Amy laughed, her smile wide as they headed down the street, towards the pizza place. She hadn't expected it to, but her Valentine's Day hadn't turned out half bad. She got to spent the day with her best friend (_because really, Jake was her best friend)_, they stopped a pair of murders, and finishing the night off with pizza seemed like a pretty damn good way to end the most 'romantic' day of the year. Their own brand of romance. Ish.

Amy was freezing cold as they stood in line for pizza, leaning against Jake's warmer body. She probably should have been surprised when Jake rattled off her order, but its not like she didn't know his.. They ate a lot of pizza during late nights at work.

"You guys are a cute couple." The girl behind the counter commented.

"Oh, no-"

"Yeah, its our first anniversary." Jake said, holding up a hand still wearing the fake wedding ring.

"The beers are on the house then." The girl smiled. "Have a good night guys."

"You can't do that to people!" Amy hissed through her laughter as they stood to the side, waiting for his pizza.

"I'll drink your beer if you want - "

"Nope." Amy grinned, grabbing the bottle from him. "Mine."

"Happy Valentines Day wifey." Jake smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Amy returned the smile. "Happy Valentines Day Jake."

* * *

_Author's Note: _This was originally intended to go up on Valentines Day, but unfortunately life got in the way and I didn't get it finished on time - but, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!


	8. eight

**in which jake and amy never leave the city**

Both of them love New York City more than they could ever describe. He's a born and bred New Yorker, and she's a girl from Jersey who made the city her home.

Jake and Amy both love the city too much to ever leave.

They met in the city, they kissed for the first time in the midst of the usual busy sidewalk traffic, they got engaged on a bright sunny day in the middle of the city, so it only made sense that they got married in the city too, a strange hybrid wedding mixing Jake's Jewish background and her Catholic one. It was strange, and shouldn't have worked, but it did, and they partied well into the night with New York City as the backdrop to the best day of their lives.

They bought their first home together in the city. A small, but bright apartment in Brooklyn with a fitted kitchen and a spare bedroom (_just in case_.)

Moving out of the city and upstate to a quiet suburban town, in a good school district, with a quiet police station was never on the cards. The 99 was home, just as much as the city itself was, and there was never any chance of Jake and Amy having a home outside Brooklyn.

Their first child was born in the city. Elizabeth Peralta was born in the middle of the night, her first cries mixed with the sound of the never ending New York traffic music to Jake's ears as he held her close for the first time, sitting with his back to the city he loved more than words could ever say.

Baby number two was born in New Jersey, but they didn't like to talk about that (_okay, it wasn't that big a deal, but it kind of broke the streak). _Aiden Peralta was the exception to the 'all big events in Jake and Amy's lives happen in NYC' rule, but something definitely felt right when they brought him home to their Brooklyn apartment - a feeling they definitely didn't get in the quiet hospital in New Jersey where Amy went into labour three weeks early.

The city was the backdrop to the official ceremony where Amy became the youngest Captain to ever serve in the 99. Jake was sitting in the front row, Aiden on his lap, and an excitable Elizabeth struggling against the firm (_but loving) _grip of her Aunt Rosa, Jake clapping loudly as he beamed up proudly at his wife, his smart, hard working, beautiful wife who was going to be given command of her own unit soon. Cars, and people rushed by outside the building, and life in the city went on as normal as the Peralta family shared one of their proudest moments.

It was a cool New York City morning when they sent Aiden to school for the first time, and a crisp summer one when he graduated top of his class fourteen years later. It rained the day Elizabeth started school, and maybe that should have been a sign, because the excitable toddler grew into an excitable child, and an even more excitable teenager who wanted to explore the city, and never wanted to sit still in class, and learn anything. She was the bane of her teachers lives, and there was fight after fight her entire fourteen years in education - but, she got there, and she graduated on a beautiful summer day, Jake and Amy letting out a sigh of relief as the family left the ceremony to get pizza at their favourite joint in the whole city.

Amy was sitting in a public bathroom in the middle of the city when she found out that baby three was on the way. It was definitely not a part of the plan and she mentally kicked herself for letting it happen, but it happened. Elizabeth was a year away from finishing high school, and Aiden was flourishing in the middle of his sophmore year, and Jake and Amy nearly had two grown ups on their hands when the final addition arrived, a giggling bundle of boy they called Nathan (_because Nathan Peralta was kind of a rockstar name..)_

Even when their kids all grew up (_all except Aiden choosing colleges right in the middle of the city to attend_), and they officially retired from the NYPD, after years of dedicated service, Jake and Amy didn't leave the city. They downsized from the beautiful split level apartment they bought when Elizabeth was ten and Amy hit one hell of a pay rise, and moved into an equally as beautiful apartment in their favourite area of Brooklyn, with a little terrace in the back where they could sit, and tell stories about the good old days back in the 99.

Jake loved to wander the city. His favourite past time was getting on the subway, and seeing where it took him. It was fun, and exciting, and even as he hit 60, and 70, and 80, he loved to sit on the subway and see if there was a part of New York City he hadn't found yet. Amy took another approach. She loved to sit in coffee shops, and watch the world go by - watch as twenty somethings in suits rushed by, watch as thirty somethings fell in love over coffee in the mornings, watch as the city changed, and grew and got better and bigger right before her eyes.

Jake and Amy loved New York City too much to ever leave - so they never did.


End file.
